


Epilogue in Hell

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [173]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Marvelous World of Bendy, The only one killed is Joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: One month after those lost to the Snap are restored, the time for the final battle against Joey Drew has arrived.





	Epilogue in Hell

Only a month had passed since the effects of the Snap had been undone. Most of those affected had been restored, as had a large number of those killed during the Mad Titan's initial attack. A few, like Isaiah Bradley, had not returned to life--Norman believed that they had simply decided they were ready for their final rest. In the weeks that followed, several surprising, yet welcomed events occurred, including the full repeal of the Sokovia Accords, and Loki had begun a path of redemption, spurred by a conversation he'd had with Bendy.  
  
Five days ago, however, Joey Drew had resurfaced, having completed his descent into darkness. He was, to no one's surprise, about to engage in a dark ritual of some kind--one that would spell disaster if completed--so Force Works had agreed to team up with the Avengers to stop him.

"There it is," Bendy said solemnly. "1600 Broadway--the place where Fleischer Studios once was. Figures Joey'd want our final confrontation to be somewhere cartoon-related."

 

"Why didn't he pick somewhere owned by Disney?" Ironclad wondered aloud.

"Disney headquarters is in California, and Disney World is in Florida," Henry answered. "Joey didn't want to leave New York."

"That's nice of him," Inkwell muttered sarcastically.

Down below, a large pool of ink had formed on the roof, the black liquid starting to trickle down the sides. It began to bubble as an inky abomination resembling an even more monstrous version of Bendy's Inked form arose. The runes covering its body glowed under the moon's light as it spread its arms.

"AHAHAHAHA! The wonders of imagination!

Welcome home, dear friend--how long we've all been waiting!

Let's create a masterpiece. Breathe life into your dreams!

All you gotta do...is start up the machine!"

With that, the entity of darkness that was once Joey Drew gestured, and various ink monsters rose from the ground--Searchers, Butcher Gang clones, even duplicates of the Projectionist and Bertrum's carousel. Immediately, the combined members of Force Works and the Avengers readied themselves for battle.

"We need to make sure the Toons have a clear path to Joey," Henry told them over the comms. "The Ink Machine's spawn will do anything to stall us while Joey completes his ritual.

"Fortunately, unlike Sammy and myself, those things weren't originally human," White Rabbit informed them. "So don't hold back."

"I see a bunch of pedestals with some kind of crystals on them," Hawkeye reported. "Those are probably important."

"The Ink Machine needed six items in order to function," agreed Henry. "I'm guessing those crystals have a similar function, or are otherwise necessary."

"Alright, then we'll take them out," Iron Man responded. "You guys keep those things off our backs."

"And those of me and my pals," Bendy added. "We got dibs on Joey."

Nodding, Captain America grabbed his shield and leapt from the Quinjet, the other Avengers following. A few moments later, the members of Force Works followed.

(BATIM)  
  
"Hey, I got an idea," Ironclad said as the horde approached. "Let's see who can get the highest score. Searchers are one point, Butcher Gang clones five, and the big monsters are ten."  
  
"You're making a game out of this?" Inkwell gave the ex-janitor a look.  
  
"Nobody says I can't, right?"  
  
"Sounds fun to me," agreed Battlestar.  
  
Pulling out his shield, he tossed it into a trio of Searchers. Blackbird, meanwhile, soared into the air before unleashing a flurry of razor sharp feathers into a Searcher horde (she had long ago discovered that she could do this, and the feathers grew back near instantly).  
  
"Looks like that's nine points for Blackbird," White Rabbit remarked. Taking out her nunchaku, she twirled them, sending two Pipers, a Fisher, and a Striker flying. "And twenty for me."  
  
"Oh, what the hell?" Iceman groaned. "That is just not fair."  
  
Wraith looked over to where Dybbuk was taking out multiple Searchers, teleporting away as fast as he could punch. "Ignore him. Battlestar could use a hand with that projector monster."  
  
(BATIM)  
  
"Friday's picking up some pretty weird readings from those crystals," Iron Man reported. "Probably want to avoid touching them."  
  
"What about those who don't have projectile weapons or blasting powers?" asked Hawkeye, notching another arrow into his quiver.  
  
"Romanov, Bucky, and I will keep an eye out for any monsters that slip through," Captain America answered. "But first...Thor?"  
  
He held up his shield, and Thor slammed his hammer into it. The resulting shockwave managed to put several large cracks in the nearest crystal. As the thunder god took to the air once more, Cap tossed his shield and the crystal shattered, the pieces falling to the ground as the shield returned to him.  
  
(BATIM)  
  
While all this was going on, Bendy, Boris, and Alice had reached Joey. However, their creator had become much, much stronger since they'd last seen him.  
  
"You just had to choose him over me," he said, looming over the Toons as they lay injured on the ground. "But it doesn't matter. In the end, you will belong to me, as you always did."  
  
"Don't listen to him!"  
  
Hearing Henry's voice, Boris and Alice pulled themselves up. Bendy, however, still lay on the ground.  
  
"He's too strong for me, Henry."  
  
"No, he's not," the ex-animator growled. "You're a Toon, and killing a Toon is practically impossible. And you're not just any Toon, either. You're Bendy the Dancing Demon! Even after the show ended, even after the studio fell, even after all you've been through, you kept going. There's no reason for you to stop now, especially not with whatever Joey’s trying to do here. Now get up, and tell the world who you are!" 

 

"Tell them...who I am..."

"What was that?" Joey leaned close. "Did you say something?"

"I'm the dancing demon,

Watch me twirl and hop and spin!

I'm quick to give a smile..."

Without warning, Bendy's eyes shot open, a wicked grin appearing on his face as he sang a very different last line than the one written for the show.

"But I won't forgive your sins!"

As Bendy got to his feet and shifted into his Inked form, several small orbs of light appeared, floating around the room.

"William," Loki's voice rang out. "If you'd be so kind as to give Bendy and his friends some music?"

"Lucky for you," came the reply. "I've got just the song."

With that, the orbs began to play a tune--one that the Toons realized was the finished version of the song that the Pym Technologies intern had been working on.

"They have sent you a letter

To come back home to play.

But to your dismay,

This isn't your day,

For the happy fun time

Has begun to fade.

Watch as we reanimate

Our corpses you abandoned.

We're dismantled,

We're mishandled,

But we won't be skipped and swayed.  
  
Trapped within these walls,  
You left our souls to drip away.  
The ink decays  
The walls at bay,  
But the reckoning has come today  
You say.  
Boris has no guts 'cause you  
Replaced it with mechanical strain.  
We've been tortured  
But we move forward.  
This disorder kills your day!"  
  
Invigorated by the music and Henry's little pep talk, Bendy began to sing along.  
  
"I am alive!  
Immortalized!  
You're the creator,  
You traitor!  
Hey!  
There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight!  
Tonight!  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight!  
Tonight!  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight!"  
  
Enraged by his creations' refusal to give in, Joey called forth streams of ink, which moved about like black serpents. Whatever ink wasn't used headed straight for Joey, causing him to grow larger as he absorbed it. He also became less mobile, his legs becoming a mass of liquid akin to a Searcher's lower half, but he didn't seem to mind. Bendy was equally undeterred, continuing to sing as he went on the attack.  
  
"So you found all the pieces  
To initiate the pain.  
Our venom stains,  
The night remains,  
But the ending is always just the same,  
No gain.  
Nod your head to the beat of death  
As you draw your last eternal breath.  
Sensations  
Of an invasion  
Start to course right through your veins!"  
  
As they joined in the battle, Boris and Alice joined in. Their timing was so accurate, it was almost like it was rehearsed.  
  
"You say we have no brains."  
  
"We're just cartoons for your portrayal."  
  
"To tell some tale about a boat and sail."  
  
"But sure this inevitably unveils the fail."  
  
"Splashes of eternal hate  
Will flood the floor and clean your slate."  
  
Bendy grinned.  
  
"Now we're the tools,  
And you're the fool!  
Our nightmare dominates!"  
  
"I am alive!  
Immortalized!  
You're the creator,  
You traitor!  
Hey!  
There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight!  
I am alive!  
Immortalized!  
You're the creator,  
You traitor!  
Hey!  
There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight!  
Tonight!  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight!  
Tonight!  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight!"  
  
The sound of a microphone being passed was audible over the Toons' comlinks. A moment later, Hope's voice rang out.  
  
"I am aware  
That your soul is now divine.  
We care to not toil  
With unbroken chains,  
So don't toil with ours,  
Like he did to our shining stars.  
So prepare for adventure,  
We're a whole new creature  
From the darkest side.  
You can't take away the pain we feel--  
Created as monsters  
That come to life!  
Come back to life!"  
  
By this point, Joey was getting frantic. Soon, there'd be no way for him to complete his ritual. It was clear he'd reached the end of the line.  
  
Bendy and the others seemed to realize this too, as they circled around him, finishing the song.  
  
"So you've come to the end now  
Alive but dead inside."  
  
"The heart beats loud,  
You've joined our crowd,  
We are but punished serpentines."  
  
"Your life with us was fun,  
But now the terror's only just begun.  
Now come with me,  
And you will see..."  
  
Bendy threw back his head as he howled.  
  
"WE'RE A NEW BORN CYANIDE!"  
  
As Joey lashed out, desperate to cause as much damage as possible before he fell, the Toons finished the song, their voices and blows in perfect harmony as they put an end to the Liar, once and for all.  
  
"We are alive!  
Immortalized!  
You're the creator,  
You traitor!  
Hey!  
There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight!  
We are alive!  
Immortalized!  
You're the creator,  
You traitor!  
Hey!  
There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight!  
Tonight!  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight!  
Tonight!  
Build up our machine  
You die tonight!"  
  
(BATIM)  
  
Less than a week later, a victory celebration was held at the Times Square Disney store—a final ‘screw you’ to Joey.  
  
”Years ago, if someone told me I’d help take down an ink monster that used to be a Walt Disney wannabe, and that I’d be partying with the demon version of Mickey Mouse, I’d have said you were insane.” Tony took a swing of Cabernet. “Course, the same could be said about everything that happened since Afghanistan.”  
  
”I know the feeling,” Clint said, before turning to look at Henry. “Scott tells me you used to work for Joey around the time you were doing missions for SHIELD.”  
  
“I wanted to indulge my creative side, and I enjoyed it for the most part,” Henry said. “But after what happened to Janet, I couldn’t concentrate on it any more than I could on SHIELD missions. I quit only a week before I found out SHIELD was trying to replicate the formula for Pym Particles.”  
  
”So how did you get pulled back into that mess?” asked Bucky.  
  
”Well, it all started when Joey sent me a letter...”


End file.
